


born under a bad sign

by stray_dog_sick



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Stargazing, Summer of Like, the rise and fall of petekey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stray_dog_sick/pseuds/stray_dog_sick
Summary: It's hard to stargaze on the Fourth of July.





	born under a bad sign

**Author's Note:**

> peru story: my notes for this fic literally just say "i hate porridge"??? also judging by the writing i think i finished a biro during this fic
> 
> title from 'g.i.n.a.s.f.s' by fall out boy
> 
> warning for one very brief mention of that time gerard was an addict and wanted to die

It’s difficult to stargaze when fireworks keep going off, as Pete is quickly finding out. It’s the Fourth of July, what was he expecting? The sky’s been full of smoke for hours.

The company makes it alright, though. Mikey Way. He’s trying to stargaze on the Fourth of July with Mikey Way. Warped Tour is just as wild as he’d been told.

“Hey,” he says in that dumb Jersey accent. Pete used to hate Jersey accents, but they’ve begun to grow on him.

Pete turns his head to look at Mikey, surprised to find the other man already staring at him. “Yeah?”

“How much would you freak out if I kissed you right now?”

Pete thinks about the question for a second before realising that he wouldn’t freak out at all. He’s grown close to Mikey since the start of the tour, he’s just too bad at figuring out his feelings to have realised _how_ close. “Next to zero, I’d say.”

And then the stars are forgotten and they’re kissing as another wave of fireworks goes off, lighting them up in reds and blues.

Pete doesn’t freak out until he feels the bus they’re laid on beginning to rumble and remembers they’re supposed to travel through the night.

\-----

The following weeks consist of stolen kisses - and more - behind buses, watching each other’s sets, sneaking out of the wrong bunks at all hours of the day. It’s a bit hectic, which is just how Pete likes it.

He’s also been given the ‘boyfriend talk’ by every member of MCR. Especially Gerard. Gerard had some very creative threats. Stupid protective older brother.

They have an overnight stay for the first time in a while and manage to find a hotel near to the festival grounds. They make their way to the roof for stargazing attempt two.

The floor is cold and hard on their backs, and Pete regrets not grabbing a blanket from the hotel room on the way up. Pete wants a lot of things, but his wishes are mostly stupid.

“Hey,” Mikey says at some point, echoing the conversation that got them here. “What’s something you’re scared of that nobody knows about?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, everyone who’s seen the ‘behind the video’ for Ghost of You knows I’m scared of the ocean,” Mikey explains. “But nobody knows that I’m afraid of the possibility of Gerard offing himself still. Like, he’s sober now, but the brain works in weird ways.”

“Nobody knows that except me?” Pete asks, reaching out to grab Mikey’s hand.

“Nah. It’ll just worry him, if he knows,” Mikey answers, squeezing Pete’s hand. “Anyway, it’s your turn.”

The only sound for a few seconds is the cars on the street far below them. “I think I’m in love with you,” Pete says finally. “And that scares me half to death.”

“Why does it scare you?” Mikey asks, shifting so that he’s leaning over Pete.

Pete abandons the constellations in favour of looking into Mikey’s eyes. “It means you can hurt me. No matter how this ends, one of us is gonna get hurt, Mikey.”

“Don’t worry about the end. Live in the now,” Mikey says, leaning down to kiss Pete. “I think I’m in love with you too, by the way.”

“Maybe we should start actually using the bed we’re paying for.”

Pete and Mikey get up. They don’t bother waiting for the lift. They run down the stairs. They hold hands the entire way.

\-----

Eventually, the fans figure it out, they always do. A combination of photos, witness reports and Pete’s Livejournal entries lead them to mostly-correct conclusions and Pete and Mikey and suddenly the ones to watch.

And Pete, he’s used to being the centre of attention, but Mikey can’t handle it, he guesses, and they begin to grow more distant.

He was right.

It hurts.


End file.
